Morgan & Garcia: Trials and Tribulations
by Pari
Summary: Formerly 'God Given Solace'. Morgan needs his Babygirl to keep him from falling apart. Her desire to help him will have a domino effect on their relationship that could potentially make them stronger or destroy them.
1. God Given Solace: Part 1

**They had all been called into the conference room to review their latest case; which involved what appeared to be random rapes and murders. The entire team, save Hotchner, had gather in the room and was seated about the table in their usual spots, carrying idle conversation. Reid was giving some trivial information that would never be useful to them as Rossi smirked at him and Prentiss rolled her eyes at the youngest member of their team. Morgan was leaned over close to Garcia who was seated beside him, where he whispered what appeared to be lewd things into her ears, but Garcia never gave any outward indication that his words embarrassed her or were unwanted, as she sat giggling at him while sipping her coffee. All the while Cadet Seaver sat watching the camaraderie that she was left out of. After a few moments Hotch entered the room, standing just in the doorway, his usual unreadable scowl on his face.**

**"Morgan, I need to speak to you in private," Hotch said and then turned and left back out heading to his office. Morgan frowned up a bit and glanced around the table at his colleagues as he stood up to follow Hotch. When he exited the conference room he was allowed a clear view into Hotch's office through the opened blinds. When Morgan saw his sisters, Desirée and Sarah Morgan seated inside, he instantly became concerned and rushed to the door.**

**"What's going on?" Morgan demanded as he 'blew' through the door. "Desirée, Sarah…what are you doing here?" He asked and his racing heart sped up when he took in the devastated looks on their faces, as they both stood and looked at him.**

**"Derek it's mom," Desirée was the first to speak. Morgan began shaking his head, already denying the words he knew were coming next. "She had a stroke." He clamped his eyes shut and tears instantly fell.**

**"Dr. Jones says she passed away peacefully in her sleep last night, and we caught the first flight out to get here to you. Neither one of us wanted to tell you over the phone." Sarah said as she moved to her baby brother and pulled him into her arms, and he went freely, and clung to her as he fought to keep down the rage and despair that clawed at his throat.**

**"Take all the time you need," Hotch spoke as he stood just behind his desk. "I am so sorry for your loss."**

**[A few moments later]**

**Hotch re-entered the conference room and took his seat at the head of the table. Everyone else quickly took note of the fact that Morgan had not rejoined them, one pair of eyes that were framed with hot pink frames gazed at the open door with worry.**

**"Morgan will not be joining us on this case he will be taking some personal time." Hotch announced and when he saw Garcia, Reid, and Prentiss all open their mouths readying their questions, he held up a hand to still them as he continued to speak. "I wish I could divulge more but as I said it's personal and if and when Morgan wants you to know he will be to the one to tell you. I did request that this case be passed to another team however, Section Chief Strauss denied the request, but she did approve my request for another Technical Analyst to help us on this case," Hotch announced as he looked directly at Garcia who gave him a baffled and slightly hurt look. "Morgan won't openly say that he needs someone, it's not in his nature and he would probably turn most people away if they tried to offer him 'support'. But you're not most people and I don't believe he wouldn't ever turn you away. He really needs someone right now." Garcia stared at Hotch with wide frightful eyes and then swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, gave a nod and then stood and hurried from the room. She had just gotten to Hotch's office as Desirée and Sarah were walking out.**

**"Hey guys," Garcia greeted and she could see from their eyes that they had been crying. "Hot stuff did tell me you two were coming to visit."**

**"Hey Penelope," Sarah greeted in reply as she pulled Garcia in to a welcomed embrace, followed swiftly by Desirée. "We kind of surprised him it's not really a social call. Mom passed last night." The words shocked Garcia who had just seen Fran nearly a month before when she had accompanied Morgan home for Thanksgiving.**

**"Oh no," Garcia gasped out as her eyes began to water and she clutched a hand to her chest and the other over her mouth. After a split second to calm herself she offered her condolences. "I am so, so sorry."**

**"Thank you," Desirée said with a smile. "It was sudden but mom, that woman had already taken care of everything. She was always saying to us that she didn't want to be a burden on anyone, guess that's why she made her own funeral arrangements. So there's really nothing for us to do except show up." Desirée said with a sad smile. "He's devastated," She said suddenly as she turned to look at Hotchner's closed office door, where Morgan still sat on the other side. "I think he needs his babygirl right now." Garcia wiped away the tears that had slid from her eyes and nodded her head and then she took a cleansing breath. "He's putting on a good front right now but I know my baby brother, when it hits him it's gonna hit hard and he's gonna need someone there to hold him up, and he's not gonna turn to either one of us for that kind of support, especially now that he sees himself as the 'man of the house' with both mom and dad gone. He loves you the death and he trusts you, you're family now, so please take care of him."**

**"It goes both ways and don't worry I'll always look out for Derek," Garcia stated with conviction. "So are you two staying at Morgan's?"**

**"No it's only an hour flight down here, so we didn't even bring anything with us, we're heading back to the airport right now our flight home leaves in about an hour and half. Morgan said he had to get some things settled and he'd fly home tomorrow, the funeral isn't until Saturday, and we would like you to come to if you can. Mom adored you." Sarah said as she reached out and grasped Garcia's hand and gave it a squeeze and then released it. "Always spoke so highly of you, even more so than Derek, and believe me when I tell you that's saying a lot."**

**"Fran was a wonderful woman she was so kind to me whenever we spoke on the phone or when I flew down to visit with Morgan. She always made me feel at home, she reminded me a lot of my own mom." Garcia stated. "My boss just gave me some time off, so I will come to the funeral, thank you."**

**"Thank you," Desirée said as she and Sarah pulled Garcia into another quick hug before they left out.**

**

* * *

**

**Garcia stood just outside the door for a moment trying to collect her thoughts and emotions and then she turned the knob of the door and slowly entered. She found Morgan standing and leaning forward with both of his hands resting against the back of one of the chairs in front of Hotch's desk.**

**"Hey," Her meek voice filled the room as she entered and moved to stand just behind him and he turned to look at her and she could see the unshed tears and were housed in his eyes. "I'm so sorry baby." She offered and she reached out and placed a gentle hand upon his back. He closed his eyes a bit at feeling her touch and then closed the small gap between them and enveloped her in his arms.**

**"She's gone Penelope," His voice crack a little with a tiny sob as he bent down and buried his face into the nook of her neck. They got deathly silent for several long moment as they stood there, holding on to each other. They were so focused on each other they hadn't noticed when Hotch had come to the door to tell them that the team was leaving out. Upon seeing them Hotch quietly shut the office door to give them some privacy.**

**"What do you need me to do?" She asked in a hushed tone, her hot breath bathing the side of his face. Morgan sniffed back any tears that threatened to fall as he pulled back a bit and settled back against the arm of the chair he had been leaning on.**

**"There's nothing to do. Mom already took care of everything. Desirée said mom planned out everything right down to the flowers and even paid for it all."**

**"I meant, what do 'you' need me to do…for 'you'." She asked as she grasped his hand and their fingers interlocked.**

**"Will you go with me?"**

**"Of course, Hotch has pretty much given me his blessing but I'll put in the paperwork before I leave today. I'll even take care of booking the flight to Chicago. And if you need me to I'll crash at your place tonight and help you pack and take Clooney to the kennel…" She was babbling and even though he was heartbroken over the loss of his mother he couldn't help but smile at the woman standing before him, and it struck him that if she weren't there for him his grief would probably have him heading off to parts unknown to do something very stupid.**

**"Just keep doing what you're doing right now." He said and she quickly ended her babbling and gave him a perplexed looked.**

**"But I'm not doing anything...right now."**

**"You're with me, keeping me sane that's a lot 'cause right now I really want to flip out. Just one touch from you and…remember I told you, you're my God given solace…so you just keep doing exactly what you're doing, ok?" She could only nod in reply. They sat in Hotchner's office a few minutes more before they headed out.**

**TBC….**


	2. God Given Solace: Part 2

**The funeral service had been 'short' and 'sweet', per Fran Morgan's request, and it had been a grave side ceremony, which had not surprised anyone who really knew the Morgan family. Derek had explained it when Garcia had asked why there would be no church ceremony he told her that they had all lost their faith and stopped attending church services after his father was killed. He went on to tell her that he had only found his faith again in recent years and that he had only 'willingly' stepped foot in a church once since his father's funeral, and that was the night she had been shot. The irony of that still amazed him, that after so many years of not believing and even cursing God, the one night he decided to speak with God again, to ask for God's forgiveness and seek his love was during the exact moment his babygirl was fighting for her life.**

**"You restored my faith in God Babygirl," He had told her and Garcia could only smile and bow her head coyly at his words.**

**Throughout the day Garcia had stuck close to Morgan's side, not that he had given her much of a choice; he kept a firm grip on her hand and had not released her since they had left out that morning heading to the cemetery. Garcia had not protested because she didn't mind, she knew Morgan needed her support and she would be there to give him as much as he needed. So when there were moments during the ceremony that would cause Morgan to tighten his grip on her hand to the point of pain, she would just inwardly wince or bite the inside of her cheek and bear it.**

**So he clutched her hand even as he stood above his mother's casket to say his farewells, and he clutched her hand as he stood with his sisters while their guests lined up and walked by them to offer their condolences. Garcia had felt out of place especially when the guests started giving their condolences to her as well, but when she had stepped back to move away, Morgan tightened his grip and stilled her. Now they stood in his mother's living room which was filled with the funeral guests and neighborhood friends who had stopped by to say 'sorry for your loss' and to grab some of the mountains of food, and Garcia's right hand was still housed inside of Morgan's strong grip, while her free hand held a plate of food that his sister Sarah had given her.**

**"Did you want to try and eat something?" She asked in a hushed tone. "You didn't eat anything last night or this morning, you need to put something on your stomach before you pass out." Morgan only graced her with a sad and tired smile in reply and she knew that meant 'No I don't 'want' to eat but I will for you', and so she smiled back and then realized their dilemma. "You're gonna have to let go," She said as she held up their entwined hands. "Unless you want me to feed you, in which case…you're still gonna have to let go." Her smile widened. "I promise I'll give it right back when you're finished." She teased, speaking to him like he was a child, with a slight pout on her mouth, and he laughed out loud at her, causing others to glance at them. Garcia looked mortified as she threw apologetic eyes at Desirée and Sarah who stood nearby, but they both smiled in response, they both were just happy to see their brother in an enlightened mood.**

**"All right sweetness, what's on that plate?" Morgan asked as he continued to chuckle. Garcia held up the plate so he could inspect the contents. "Mmmm," He grasped the fork that lay on the plate with his free hand and began picking over the food; picking up a bit from each helping and nibbling on his. Garcia watched him with amusement. Not overlooking the fact that he had managed to appease her without relinquishing her hand.**

**"Well you do plan on giving me back my hand someday right, I mean I do need both to…you know…do my job." She teased him more.**

**"Please we both know you can do your job and then some with one hand tied behind your back," Morgan stated what he thought was the truth and then lifted their jointed hands to his mouth, where he kissed the back on her hand. "Thank you Penelope for being here with me."**

**"Derek, there's no place in the entire Universe that I'd rather be. Although when I made that offer to give you a hand, I didn't mean it 'literally'." She smiled and again he laughed and kissed the back of her hand.**

**[Later that night]**

**It had been just thirty minutes since the last of the guests had dwindled out, and Desirée and Sarah had taken their families home. They had intended to stay and help clean up and start packing their mother's things up, but Morgan had insisted that he and Garcia could clean and that the rest would keep until tomorrow. Together Morgan and Garcia had completely cleaned up save for a few dirty dishes that they stood at the kitchen sink cleaning; Garcia was washing them and Morgan did the drying. When they were finished they both collapsed onto the sofa. Garcia kicked off her heels with a groan, and Morgan reached down and grasped her feet, then he settled back and rested her feet atop his lap. Just as Garcia was about to protest, he began rubbing her arches and the balls of her feet and her words morphed into moans.**

**"Oh my God, that feels sooo good." She said as she let her head fall back and her eyes close for a moment. Morgan smirked as he kept his eyes focused on her feet and his task. When her eyes opened again they fell on to a framed picture displaying a young Morgan that was poised on the oak table behind the sofa. "Is this you?" She asked as she giggled and reached out to grasp the picture. "Awwww I knew you were always a heart breaker, look at you." She cooed and he threw her a wink and a smile in reply. "And you are rocking that jheri curl baby."**

**"Hey…hey that was all natural young lady," Morgan defended as he tickled at the bottom of her feet, causing her to laugh out and kick her feet a bit.**

**"Oh now my interest is peaked, I need to see more pictures of you as a baby, so I'll have a general idea of how our future babies will look." She joked. "So give it up, where are all those photo albums?" Morgan stood and gently placed her feet onto the sofa as he walked to the nearby coat closet.**

**"If you think you're gonna find some bad pics of me that you can blackmail me with you can forget about it." Morgan announced with his back to her and he head buried in the closet where he was rummaging through the top shelf for the photo albums.**

**"Oh, honey I know that you have never and could never take a 'bad' pic. Now stop stalling and gimme the photos."**

**"I'm looking woman, but they must have been moved. Hey mom where…" His words instantly froze in his throat and the realization of the past few days all flooded in on him suddenly, and made him drop to his knees under the weight of his despair. "Uhhhhnnaaahhh," Morgan cried out in the most mournful sound Garcia had ever heard from him, and she swiftly moved to him.**

**"Hey it's ok, shhhh," She spoke softly as she stood at his back unsure of what she should do, what he wanted and what he needed. She wanted to wrap him up in her arms, but she didn't know how he would react to that. So she placed a supporting hand onto his back as she moved to kneel at his side. When she got within his reach his hand shot out and tugged her closer, she stumbled a bit trying to remain on her feet, as he enclosed her fully in his arms and buried his face against her midsection.**

**"She's gone, my mom's gone." He wailed and seeing Morgan in such a distraught state made Garcia's own tears began to fall. She embraced him tightly and kissed the top of his head as she attempted to console him.**

**"I know baby and I'm so sorry. I wish I could take the pain away or lie to you and tell you it'll go away someday…but it doesn't, not really…I still miss my mom and my dad every single day and it still hurt not having them here with me." She continued speaking in a low tone and her voice and words seem to calm him, as his groans of despair quieted. "But there will come a time when you won't cry when you think about your mom, you'll only smile from the happy memories, I promise." She tried to stand more upright so she could pull him up and move him to the couch but Morgan's pull was too strong and she fell against him, he kept his hold on her and guided her body down his own until she was kneeling right in front of him. "What do I do, what do you need?" She asked genuinely seeking his guidance on how to make him feel better. His brow bunched and he looked as if he was actually giving it some thought, and then he did the one thing Garcia never expected. He moved in and captured her mouth with his in a wet kiss. She couldn't tell if her eyes drifting shut or the moan that escaped her lips were something instinctual or due to the jolt of pleasure that suddenly filled her. After a few seconds of heated kisses they broke apart for air. "Morgan, we shouldn't do this, you don't want…"**

**"Please Penelope, I need this, I need you…please," He begged as his hands released her body and grasped her face and held her as he recaptured her lips. "I just want to forget for a little while," Morgan spoke between kisses. "Please help me forget." Garcia was torn, her mind in turmoil. Was she willing to jeopardize a 3 year 'solid' relationship with Kevin to help the only 'true' best friend she'd ever had. Morgan seemed to sense her dilemma and pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers as he stared intensely into her eyes. "This could be something just between you and me, just this one time…no one else has to know. Please," He kissed her again softly. "Please babygirl." This kiss was held an urgency that took Garcia's breath away and she melted into his touch and let her body go slack up against his. Morgan took her more relaxed state as affirmation and quickly pushed his weight against her body, forcing her to lie back prone upon the hardwood floor.**

**They both knew that this was not about romance or love, even though they did truly love and respect each other, but no this was about raw, primal need. So when Morgan's hands roughly yanked open the front of Garcia's black blouse, which exposed her milky white, silk covered breasts and sent black buttons scattering across the floor, she hadn't been shocked. Nor was she shocked when he moved his hand down and hiked up her black skirt and pulled at her matching silk panties until he tore them from her body. It wasn't until Morgan settled his weight atop her, pinned her hands above her head, and thrust his engorged member into her hot core did Garcia arch her body up off the floor and cry out in surprise and pain at the sudden intrusion, while she struggled to catch her breath. Morgan's movements were manic, like a man crazed, letting out a strangled roar with each thrust. He seemed unconcern with her comfort or that he was bruising her back against the floor. She knew that if she had complained he would have stopped but she always knew that he seemed to need this more than anything, and she honestly feared what he would do in substitution if she denied him.**

**The familiar waves of ecstasy flutter in the pit of her stomach and fanned out over her entire body, a feeling that was usually soon followed by an orgasm. The build-up had only taken a fraction of the time it usually did, when she and Kevin made love, so she wasn't prepared when it assaulted her and left her clawing at Morgan's back as she screamed and then gasped for air. Morgan's own climax struck about a second after hers, and he knotted a section of her red hair in one of his hands as the other remained latched onto her wrists. He kissed her sloppily as he croaked out his release and then buried his face in the nook of her neck as his hip sporadically gyrated pumping out his cum to coat her walls. When he was completely spent, he released her and rolled away from her body to lie on his back on the floor beside her. They both lay there panting, staring at the ceiling waiting for the bodies and breathing to calm. Garcia was the first to recollect herself and slowly began to sit up and fix her torn blouse upon her body.**

**"Dibbs on the first shower," She said lightheartedly and patted his clothed thigh, in an attempt to stifle the tension she could feel trying to creep its way into the room. "Then it's beddie bye time, and you should do the same. We have a lot to do tomorrow before our flight home." Morgan could only nod his head, but his mind was still reeling from what had just occurred between them. He appreciated that Garcia was apparently trying to make him feel at ease with it, acting as if it wasn't a big thing, just something casual, but he was having a hard time seeing it that way. Guilt was encroaching upon him and his hand shot out and grasped her hand just as she began to stand up.**

**"Penelope," He called out softly to her and she turned her head towards him but didn't look at him, her red tresses obscured her face a bit.**

**"I enjoyed it, did you?" She asked in a very hushed tone.**

**"Yes, very much," He answered in a near whisper.**

**"Then don't analyze it Derek," She said and then moved from his grasp, stood and headed up the stairs, snatching up her tattered panties on the way. Derek remained on the floor for a moment longer, banging his head and silently cursing his own stupidity, and prayed that Garcia was truly as willing as she 'seemed' to be, to chalk this up as just one of those things. More than anything he hoped it didn't affect their friendship or change their relationship, but he realized how fruitless that was when he was fighting down the urge to run up the stair after her to join her in her shower and then taken her again in his bed.**

**[The next day]**

**They had decided to stop at the cemetery before they headed to the airport, since they had an hour before their flight left. They had finished packing up Fran's belongings before noon, with the help of Morgan's sisters and it had been decided amongst the siblings that Sarah and her two sons would live in the house they all own equally. Desirée and her husband owned their own home in Chicago and Derek owned 4 properties three in the DC area and the one he resided in near Quantico, but Sarah was still renting, and since she was the only one of them with children it just made the most sense.**

**Most of the night and all during the day Morgan's mind would replay the events of the previous night, even though he and Garcia carried on with their usual flirty banter and to the outside world no one would ever suspect what had transpired between them. Garcia had made it clear last night that she didn't want to discuss it when Morgan had come to her room just as she was about to go to bed. She had seen the desire that shone in his eyes and a part of her couldn't help but to revel in the fact that she had invoked that emotion within him and itched to give into him again, but her rational side told her that it had been a moment of weakness, one glorious and magnificent moment that would be forever branded into her mind and her senses, but it was a moment that she knew they could never share again so long as she was in a relationship with Kevin. When she told this to Morgan he had neither professed his undying love for her nor demanded that she end things with Kevin to be with him. He had simply nodded his head and said, 'OK' and so as far as she was concerned that had settled the matter and she bid him a goodnight. They both spent the remainder of the night tossing and turning and reminiscing until they could no longer elude the sandman.**

**It took them a few minutes to find the right spot, that and the fact that Morgan's steps seemed to slow the closer they got, but finally they found the right plot. He and Garcia stood staring down at the small stone plaque that lay face up in the ground. It was small and simple and had been picked out by Fran, and when Morgan had insisted on paying for something bigger, the funeral organizer handed him an envelope that had his name on it, written by his mother. Morgan had opened the envelope and took out the single piece of paper to read it. It was just a couple of sentences also in his mother's handwriting that read, 'This is what 'I' want Derek, so put your wallet away and respect you mother's wishes. Don't make me have to come back and whoop you.' He laughed at the words even as fresh tears spilled from his eyes. So the small plaque had remained. Morgan stood staring down at his mother's name etched in the stone as Garcia cautiously watched him out the corner of her eyes. They both wore dark sunglasses but they couldn't disguise the tears that ran down both their cheeks.**

**"I miss her so much," Morgan spoke out as he instinctually reached out and grabbed Garcia's hand.**

**"And you always will," She said with a heavy sigh as she lightly squeezed his hand and thought of her own mother.**

**"Thank you, for coming with me, for being here with me…for me." He said as he turned to look directly at her, she could feel his eyes on her but she kept her eyes on the tombstone as she smiled at him.**

**"That's what best friends are for, and you would have done the same for me." He nodded. "We should get going it's probably gonna take 30 minutes to get to the airport if traffic isn't too bad." Again Morgan nodded his head and then bent down and placed the roses he had brought, just underneath the headstone, and then righted himself.**

**"Bye mom, I'll see you on my next visit home," Morgan spoke lowly and then he lifted Garcia's hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. She shivered slightly from the sensation of his hot breath on her skin, but she refused to let her thoughts drift 'there', not ever again she said to herself. He tugged her through the cemetery back to the waiting cab, as both of them wonder how life back 'home' would be, and if they could really keep up their 'nothing happened' façade.**

**[Author's End Notes]**

**So that's the end, I know it may seem like I've left you hanging, but it felt like the right place to end this particular story. I know you might be wondering if I plan on writing a sequel, well the answer to that would be yes I've already worked it all out in my head, just need to work it on paper and then type it up. Since I'm about to start writing it out as soon as I post this piece, I'd say you can look for the next installment either later today or tomorrow. Thank you for reading and reviewing if you were expecting a reply to your reviews, I apologize I don't tend to 'read' reviews because some like to input their ideas about where the story is going or where they think it should go, and I've found that in the past that has actually influenced me. So I won't 'generally' read reviews until I've completed my stories in my head at the very least. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and that you'll stay tuned for the continuation of the story, which will be titled 'The Consequences'. ~ Pari**


	3. The Consequences: Part 1

**[Author's Note]**

**This is the sequel to my fic 'God Given Solace', I've decided to just continue on within God Given Solace. So new readers won't get lost, just made more sense this way instead of creating a 'standalone' fic. Hope you all read, enjoy, and review. For those unfamiliar with my 'style' I do not read or respond to individual reviews 'while' I'm still working/writing on my stories, because I don't want my thoughts and the way I want to develop the story to be unintentionally 'tainted' by someone else's opinions and thoughts. Please don't take it personal if I don't respond to your reviews, and know that I will definitely read them all when I have finished writing the story either in my head or on paper. I really do appreciate all your feedback, I think reviews keep me sharp and help be to become a better writer, so thank you for them. Now on to what you came here for**

**

* * *

**

**She was purposely being distant with him. When they had first returned home after his mother's funeral a month ago things had seemed normal between them, then a couple of weeks ago he had started noticing the change in her. She was being all 'businesslike' with him whenever they worked a case. She stopped hanging out with him after hours, and wouldn't take any calls from him that wasn't work related. At first he had understood, given their 'new' situation, but they had sworn to each other that they would not allow the one night they had spent together, a night of passionate solace, to complicate their lives or disrupt their relationship. Yet for the past two weeks she had been either avoiding him or ignoring him altogether, and he hadn't been the only one to notice since Prentiss and Rossi both had asked him if something was wrong between them, he had lied and told them no. So when he had marched down to her office after they had finished for the day, he was beyond irritated and borderline angry, until he had reached her opened door and saw her slumped over her desk with her head in her hands.**

**"What's wrong?" He asked in concern as he passed over the threshold and closed the door behind him to give them some privacy. When she looked up at him with red eyes, her face wet with her tears and covered in red blotches, his concern grew exponentially.**

**"I just got a call from my doctor. I've been feeling off for a couple of weeks now, and I suspected that I might be…but then I was in denial and just plain scared," She closed her eyes and swallowed down the lump in her throat before she opened her eyes again and focused on the man now kneeling before her with his hands clutching hers, as if bracing himself to hear bad news. She supposed that it could be labeled as 'bad news'. "I went to the doctor's because I wanted to be 100% sure before I told you about it."**

**"Ok sweetness you're really starting to scare me. What's going on are you sick?" Morgan asked as his heart pounded in his chest, his mind already conjuring up the most morbid thoughts about losing his babygirl. He knew he wouldn't be able to survive losing the second most important woman in his life, especially so soon after losing the first.**

**"God why is this so hard, why am I scared to tell you…I…I tell you 'everything'. Now I'm terrified, look my hands are shaking," She was babbling again as she stared down at her trembling hands, which Morgan grasped inside his own to still them.**

**"Ok calm down and take a deep breath," He instructed and she did as he said, she closed her eyes and took deep, even breaths.**

**"Morgan I'm pregnant," Garcia announced as she opened her eyes and stared intensely at him to gage his reaction. He was visually relieved which actually stunned her. "About three weeks along." She continued as she watched him to see if he would make the connection.**

**"Wow, uhm…wow congratulations babygirl," Morgan said with what looked to be a forced smile. "So have you told Lynch yet?" She chuckled a bit but not in amusement, but disbelief at how thick he could be sometimes.**

**"No I wanted to tell the baby's father first, and decided what 'we're' going to do, then when Kevin returns home in a couple of weeks, from the 8 week IT training he's been doing in Japan, I'll tell him then." She stated and could tell by the way Morgan's mouth fell open slightly and his complexion took on an ashen color that realization had finally struck him. "I just didn't think it would be the best thing to call up my boyfriend and say, 'Hey honey, how are you? Oh by the way while you've been away I've cheated on you and gone and gotten myself knocked up.' And it's not going to go over well at all when he learns that you're the father, he's always been so jealous of you…and… and our relationship, and I was always telling him he was being silly. That you and I are 'just' friends and that our relationship is completely 'platonic'… Oh my God I feel like a fucking hypocrite right now." She babbled out as she began to panic, and Morgan instinctively pulled her into his arms to console and calm her, like he always did when she was in such a state.**

**"Come here," He held her and she did calm a bit as she rested her head against his shoulder.**

**"What are we going to do Morgan? No," She pulled back from his embraced and looked into his eyes. "The more appropriate question is what do you want to do Derek? Because I know what I have to do, and I'm not going to have an abortion."**

**"I would never ask you to do that," He said sternly as he frowned at her a bit. "I don't want you to do that." He added quickly and Garcia sighed in relief. "But I don't know if I…" He began but then stopped and sighed as he watched as her face fell at his words and her head bowed a bit, he reached out and cupped her chin and lifted her face again. "Hey, I'm just being honest here, last thing I was expecting to hear today is that I'm gonna be a father. And I'm not saying its bad news, just a surprise. I'm gonna need a moment to let it…marinate, OK." She nodded her head. "Thank you," He said as he released her, stood, and then turned and left the office, leaving a dejected Garcia staring after him stunned. She hadn't expected him to be over the moon about the news, but nor did she expect that he would have to 'think about' whether he wanted to take responsibility for his child or not. She has known Derek Morgan for several years now, and she felt comfortable stating that she knew him better than anyone else, and if anyone had told her that we was a dead beat who had run out on a child he'd known about, she would have laughed in their face and then destroyed whatever good credit history they might have had. Now she couldn't help but wonder if she really, truly knew him.**

**"It's ok," She spoke to the empty room and rubbed her hands over her belly. "It's going to be ok, I promise." She said confidently even though her heart wasn't so sure.**

**[Two Weeks Later]**

**She had managed to get through the past two weeks and it hadn't been as difficult as she had thought, and though what she referenced as 'Morgan's rejection' had initially stung it was something she knew she could and would deal with. Morgan hadn't mentioned their baby since she told him of its existence. He hadn't outright avoided her as she had done him in the previous weeks, and he had even been attentive towards her more so than usual; making sure she was eating and checking to make sure she was ok whenever she made an excuse to leave the room in the middle of a meeting to go vomit. Yet still there was a strain between them but she didn't press the issue, she put the ball in Morgan's court for whenever he decided to play, and tell her one way or the other what he wanted to do. Whether he wanted to be a part of his child's life or not would not deter Garcia from raising his child and loving it with all she had. She made a promise to herself that she would no longer wait around on things that were out of her control she couldn't afford to waste her energy on that anymore, or to be stressed out by it. She had her baby to think of. So she decided that she would just come clean and tell Kevin about her indiscretion and her baby as soon as she saw him, which she knew would be mere minutes because he had just arrived in the building; he had been texting her of his movements since he got off his flight. So she had been preparing herself and trying to remain calm when heard the soft knock on her door.**

**"Come in," She spoke out as she stood from her seat and wrapped her arms around her middle in a protective manner. The door opened and as she expected Kevin's head popped through the crack. He smiled at seeing her there and opened the door further as he walked in and moved to her. Before she could speak he had her in his arm and was kissing her deeply and passionately, in the way that would normally have her weak in the knees with desire for him, but this day her knees were weak for another reason.**

**"Mmmmm, God I've missed you," He pulled back a bit but moved right back in for another kiss, but Garcia broke the kiss by moving her head to the side.**

**"Kevin we…"**

**"I know, I know you don't like us 'fraternizing' at work, but it's been two months Penny and I've missed my girl." He said around a goofy smile and tears instantly sprang to her eyes.**

**"Oh Kevin, I'm sorry, I'm so…so sorry," Garcia said as her tears fell and a scowl shadowed Kevin's face as he cupped her face in his hands.**

**"Penelope what's wrong, sweetie?" He asked worriedly and she took a cleansing breath before she began to tell him the truth.**

**[Elsewhere]**

**"Hey we're heading over to Harry O's to grab some lunch, you coming?" Prentiss asked as she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on as Reid stood at his desk with Seaver, waiting.**

**"Naw, I'm gonna go see Garcia,"**

**"Yeah we didn't bother asking her because we knew that Kevin Lynch was coming in today, and we figured she'd want to spend time with her honey." Reid stated and then pursed his lips into a straight line, which was his trademark smile.**

**"Lynch is back?" Morgan asked as his brows bunched and he hurriedly made his way to the door that lead to the back staircase, which he often took to get to Garcia's office.**

**"Yeah…uh…hmm," Reid tried to reply but Morgan was already gone.**

**"What is going on with those two?" Prentiss asked as she stared at the closed door that Morgan had disappeared through. Reid simply shrugged as Seaver looked on totally lost, as she always was with her new 'teammates'.**

**

* * *

**

**Morgan had made it to Garcia's open door in time to hear Kevin voice boom out into the corridor.**

**"How could you do this to me?"**

**"I'm sorry Kevin, it's wasn't planned it just happened." He heard a weeping Garcia speak out in turn.**

**"How, how did it 'just' happen?" The only answer that he got in response to his question was a face full of the wall that Morgan had slammed him into, after he entered the doorway and saw Kevin's vice grip on Garcia's arm.**

**"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Morgan roared as he continued to pin the startled man to the wall, by folding his arms up behind his back.**

**"Morgan, don't. Please let him go, he didn't hurt me." Garcia pleaded as she grasped Morgan's arm and pull with all her might, and he relinquished his grip on Kevin's back, who turned and started at him with wide fright filled eyes.**

**"You don't ever manhandle a woman, boy, and especially not a pregnant woman." Morgan said pointing at the Lynch his anger still simmering as his chest heaved up and down in sync with his breathing.**

**"He didn't know that I'm pregnant, I hadn't gotten that far into the conversation," Garcia said as she flopped down into her chair, deflated and defeated.**

**"You're pregnant?" Kevin asked with a slight smile at the thought but then it faded as quickly as it had come. "With Agent Morgan's baby," He made it sound like a statement rather than a question.**

**"Yeah it's mine," Morgan was the one to answer and despite his anger towards the man standing before him, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for him, because he could actually see his heart breaking.**

**"How…how far along are…"**

**"Six weeks." Garcia responded and Kevin's eyes clamped shut, when she placed that final nail into his coffin. He knew for sure that there was no possibly way that the baby could be his. "I'm sorry Kevin, I never meant for any of this to happen. I love you."**

**"You love me?" Kevin repeated his voice rose slightly but calmed quickly when Morgan took a defensive stance readying to protect Garcia. "You don't do what you've done to people you love, Penelope." He paused a few seconds as he placed his hand inside the back pocket of pants and pulled out a small tiffany blue box and held it up. Garcia gasped her eyes locked onto the box as she placed a hand to her chest. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Morgan's guilt suddenly nagged at him for the part he had placed in this. "I just don't understand, I loved you so much and would have done anything you wanted you only had to ask, why wasn't that enough…why wasn't I enough?"**

**"You were, you are…it was just a…a…"**

**"Mistake?" Kevin offered but she shook her head no.**

**"No I refuse to think of it like that because my baby was conceived that night," She said as she lovingly stroked her belly. "And I love this baby more than anything, and I will not let he or she ever think that they were a mistake." She added with such conviction that Morgan stared at her in awe and then became filled with shame at the way he had been treating her since she told him about the baby, their baby. "What happened between Morgan and I happened and I am sorry that it's hurt you, but that is the 'only' thing I regret about that night, the fact that you've been hurt by it. But I can't change what happened I can only try to make amends for it, that's really up to you though."**

**"What? You want me to tell you it's ok and that we can still get married and I'll even help you raise another man's child?" Kevin asked dumbfounded.**

**"You will not raise 'my' child," Morgan cut in and Garcia locked her eyes onto him at hearing him reference their child as 'his' for the first time. "That baby will know who it's father is. I grew up without my father my kid will never know what that's like. They'll never be vulnerable, like I was." He stated finally coming to a decision even as he wondered why he had ever even taken time to give it thought. "I want to be a part of my child's life." He said the last part as he stared directly at Garcia, whose tears were flowing freely now. She threw him a small smile and nodded her head.**

**"Well I guess I'm not needed here," Kevin spoke out as he stepped from the wall and made for the door, and Garcia bolted up from her seat.**

**"Kevin please I don't want us to end like this, I don't want us to end at all. I love you…please…can we at least sit down and talk things through?" He stopped just as he reached the doorway.**

**"I don't know…maybe…maybe," He let out a heavy sigh as he let his head hang a bit. "But not today or tomorrow…I don't know," He walked out closing the door behind him. Garcia stood staring after him or a moment before her grief over took her and her legs gave out on her, it had been Morgan's quick reflexes that had prevented her from crumbled to the floor. He held her in his arms as they both sat comfortably on the carpeted floor.**

**"I'm sorry babygirl," He said against her temple as he kissed the side of her head and slowly rocked her, intending to hold onto her until she was all cried out. "I'm sorry."**


	4. The Consequences: Part 2

**[Author's Note]**

**I wanted to take a moment to thank you guys for the reviews I've started reading them since I've pretty much worked out how this story is going to go. Also I wanted to mention that I will be moving this story along kind of quickly, so you'll have to assume that some things have taken place off camera so to speak. When you see [10 week], [13 weeks] etc...this is reflecting Garcia's gestation period. But don't worry I don't think I've made thing too difficult to follow. So I hope you are enjoying this and will review it. Thanks. ~ Pari**

**[10 Weeks]**

**"At least he's speaking to me again, even if it's not face to face. Last night we talked on the phone for over an hour, but I got the impression that there's nothing to be done to fix our relationship," Garcia said with a sad sigh as she look out the passenger side window of Morgan's black SUV.**

**"But it's a start, right?" Morgan replied as he kept his darkly shaded eyes on the road. "It's been a month, are you still hoping for a reconciliation?" He asked as he gave her a side way glance that allowed him to see her shrug, but she vocalized no response. "I don't know…you know….maybe it's better this way." He said casually as he carefully broached the conversation he had wanted to have with her for over a week now.**

**"Better…better for who Morgan? I loved him I had imagined that one day I would marry him and have 'his' children. Look at me now I'm 2 and ½ months pregnant and alone."**

**"You are not alone," He said as he turned and looked sternly at her, and she felt a little bit guilty and threw him an apologetic.**

**"I know, I'm sorry…it just feels that way sometimes." She said as she turned her face back towards the window and stared out at the passing scenery.**

**"Well that's part of the reason I wanted you to come over," Morgan stated it just as they pulled up into his driveway.**

**"Why?" She asked her curiosity peaked. He only smiled and then exited the truck. She watched him as he jogged around the front of the vehicle and opened her door, and then helped her out of the truck. Once they were inside Morgan offered Garcia something to eat and drink, she only accepted some juice and then she stood watching as he made a toasty fire in the living room's fireplace. She didn't bother mentioning that it was 70 degrees outside because she knew that he didn't make the fires for warmth, but just for the coziness they provided to the house. "Where's Clooney?" She asked as she looked down the hallway that led to two of the downstairs bedrooms. It was unusual for her to come over to Morgan's and not get accosted by his very large dog.**

**"Uh, I put him in the garage, I knew you were coming over today and I just didn't want him jumping all over you. I thought he might hurt you or the baby." Morgan answered as he stood up and stared down at the crackling fire.**

**"Thanks," She said sincerely because she herself had been concerned of that very thing when Morgan had invited her over. "Now will you tell me what's going on? You said you brought me over for a reason…" Morgan nodded his head as he walked up to her and grasped the glass of juice from her hand, placing it on a nearby table. Then he grasped her hand and led her down the hallway pass the stair case.**

**"I was stuck for a bit trying to decide which of the four rooms would work best," Morgan spoke as he pulled her behind him to the first of the two bedrooms on the first floor. "I rationalized that it would be better for you to have everything on the first floor, instead of going up and down the stairs." They stopped in front of the bedroom door.**

**"Morgan what are you talking about?" Garcia asked in confusion and Morgan opened the door and the view of a beautifully decorated nursery came into her view. "Oh my God," She gasped out as one hand fell against her chest and the other against her belly, which didn't yet show any 'real' signs of the baby growing inside of it. She stepped into the room whose walls were painted in a neutral color of a soft yellow and white. There was a large oak sleigh shaped crib with a matching dresser and changing table, and also a rocking chair that looked to be made of the same wood as the other furnishing. There were plaques and pictures on the walls that went well with the color palette of the room, and toys and stuffed animals littered the room. "When did you do all of this?"**

**"Honestly I started the day you told me you were pregnant," He said as he moved to the dresser and picked up a large plush frog toy. "I know I ran off like a scared little punk but later after work I drove to a baby store and bought this and a few other things," He wiggled the frog a bit. "I stood in that store for at least an hour trying to pick out the perfect toy. 'Course my mind immediately gravitated to the 'boy' toys and I snatched this up, but then I got to thinking well what if it's a girl. I was lost," He chuckled as he remembered and Garcia smiled sweetly at him. "One of the young female clerks came over to help me and she put it into perspective for me she said, 'we girls like frogs too'." Garcia nodded her head.**

**"This is true, in fact I had three pet frogs when I was a kid."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Yep."**

**"So I did good, do you like it?"**

**"Derek it's beautiful. Looks like you've got everything a baby will need. You definitely got a head start on me. Honestly I didn't want to buy anything until I've found a bigger place. As you well know I'm looking to buy a nice little bungalow for me and junior here, but so far I haven't 'loved' any of the houses I've looked at."**

**"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that," He spoke as he grabbed her hand again and pulled her to a door in the nursery that was right across from the crib. He opened the door and she bunched her brow a bit and wondered why he was showing her one of the two closets in the bedroom. She was surprised when he opened the door and found an opening to the huge bedroom next door. "I didn't do much decorating in here, just put in the bare minimums; bed, night stand, and a couple of dressers. And you already knew it had the master bath. I figured I'd let you decorate it how you wanted."**

**"Me…what? Morgan I'm not moving in here, I can't."**

**"Yes you can, come on you know I own four properties, and when you told me you were looking for a bigger place so you can have room for the baby, this made the most sense. Best part is I happen to know the landlord and I worked out a sweet deal for you, so it's rent free for life, which leaves you more money for the baby."**

**"Ok now you've really lost your mind. I have been paying my own way since I was 17 years old, and that's not gonna change, and this," She waved her hand about. "Would not work, I can't kick you out of your home Derek, especially when you're put so much work into this place. No offense, but it was a dump when you brought it and I personally thought you were crazy, don't know if I ever told you that…"**

**"On more than one occasion," Morgan interjected with a grin.**

**"Well I stand corrected, because you pretty much tore it down and build it up from scratch and it's beautiful, so I just wouldn't feel right having you move out just so the baby and I can have a bigger place. I have a great realtor and she'll find us a great place."**

**"Woman, it makes no sense to go out and purchase a house when there's plenty room here, and I not moving out." He stated and she turned to him stunned. "We can both live here and raise our baby here…together."**

**"No!" She said flat out and then turned and left the nursery.**

**[Several days later]**

**"No, you just told him no, just like that?" Prentiss asked as she turned to where Garcia sat at one of the nearby tables with Reid and Seaver, sipping some herbal tea. Prentiss stood fixing herself some coffee as Reid and Seaver silently followed their conversation.**

**"Yeah just like that, I don't need Morgan to take of me I just need him to help take care of this baby."**

**"Yeah I get that but I don't know…don't you think it would be beneficial for the baby to have both parents in the home?" Prentiss added as she stirred some Splenda® sweetener into her coffee.**

**"Statistically speaking, children who grow up in a two parent home generally do better in life than those in a single parent home. They're more likely to graduate high school and college, and most have no criminal record." Reid stated.**

**"Didn't you grow up in a single parent home, Mr. Brainiac?" Seaver asked in a teasing tone and Reid bunched his brow and pouted a bit before he replied.**

**"Yes I did."**

**"Yeah and look how you turned out," Prentiss added as the three ladies stared at the younger man who sat grinning, full of pride.**

**"Uhnnn, ok so that's a point for the reasons why I should move in with Morgan," Garcia said as she focused back onto Prentiss who giggled as Seaver smirked, and Reid gave a baffled look, unsure if he had just been insulted or given a compliment. "But it's just not a good enough reason. This is the 21st century and women have come a long way. I'm perfectly capable of doing this by myself."**

**"But why do it by yourself when you have a man right here offering to do it with you." A voice spoke out and all eyes fell onto Morgan who had just entered the room, but had heard the tail end of their conversation.**

**"And I plan to take you up on that offer, you can help even if we live in two different homes…we're doing it now," Garcia threw out teasingly as she smiled around the brim of her tea cup, as she lifted it to her lips.**

**"Yeah but we don't have a baby to look after 'now', but once he or she is here I want to be there every second, I don't want to miss a thing; the diaper changes, the two o'clock feeding, the first steps, the first word…nothing." Morgan said with such conviction the three ladies all oooohed and awwwed a bit.**

**"C'mon, that has to be another mark on the pros side." Prentiss said as she looked at Garcia, who rolled her eyes and sipped her tea but didn't argue the point. Morgan flashed her with a wide smile, knowing he had won this round, and was wearing her down just a bit.**

**[Sometime later that same day]**

**"Ok I think I've figured out why you've been so reluctant," Morgan said as he breezed into Garcia's office.**

**"C'mon in I'm not busy or anything," She tossed out casually and remained focused on the search she was in the middle of doing for Special Agent Cooper's BAU team. Before Morgan could continue her phone buzzed and she picked up one of the pencils on her desk and used the fuzzy covered end to push the button to connect the called. "Talk to me."**

**"Good morning beautiful," A sultry voice with what Morgan detected was a British accent filled the room, and Garcia's face lit up with a saucy smile.**

**"Well good morning, Agent Rawson."**

**"Wow, why so 'formal' today?" He asked playfully.**

**"Sorry babydoll, momma's very busy multi-tasking right now, we can be casual later, so what can I do you for?" She asked her fingers still flying across the keys.**

**"Coop wanted me to check to see if you found those files of the missing person cases that coincided with the murders in this area."**

**"Yeah sending them to you now," She said as she struck the enter button.**

**"Damn, beautiful, sexy, smart, and efficient…you sure you won't take me up on my proposal and marry me?" Rawson teased and invoked a girly giggle from Garcia and a frown accompanied with an eye roll from Morgan who was biting his tongue in order to keep from cursing the man on the other line out.**

**"I told you you'll have to wait your turn," She replied playfully and she could hear him laughing as she ended the call with another jab of her pencil. "Now how can I help you hot stuff?" She asked as she turned her seat to face him and give him her undivided attention. She was greeted with a scowl of disgust on Morgan's face.**

**"What the hell was that?" Morgan asked in a demanded tone and Garcia arched her brows and smirked at him.**

**"What?" She asked innocently though she was fully aware of what he meant.**

**"Beautiful, sexy, smart…" He mimicked in a pretty good British accent.**

**"What you disagree with that assessment?"**

**"You know I don't but he should be more professional when he's talking to you." Morgan said his scowl still in place.**

**"Right like you are? Oh my…you're jealous." She teased as her smirk turned into a full-fledged smile.**

**"I am not jealous."**

**"Mmm…hmmm," Garcia hummed out as she leaned back more comfortably in her chair and crossed her legs enjoying the moment; she thought Morgan looked damned good when he was green with envy.**

**"I'm not, I don't have to be because I know something Agent Rawson apparently hasn't been made aware of."**

**"Which is what exactly?" She asked.**

**"You're carrying 'my' baby, and soon you'll be moving in with 'me', and hopefully taking 'my' last name." He said confidently.**

**"For your information, Agent Rawson does know that I'm pregnant with your child, in fact he's even offered to go to Lamaze classes with me." Morgan responded with a 'hmph' and grumbled out a 'like hell' under his breath, but Garcia ignored him and continued speaking. "Also, I have not decided yet whether or not I want to move in with you, and I get that you want to be close to the baby when it comes, but I just don't think that's enough of a reason for us to shack u…" Her words stopped abruptly as her brain finally caught up to what her ears had heard. "Wait…'taking your last name'…Derek what…" Again her words stopped abruptly when she saw him pull a small black velvet ring box from behind his back.**

**"Before you say anything, just listen," Morgan spoke as he stepped forward and set the box on the desk before her and her eyes followed and remained locked onto the box. "I've been giving this thought ever since the night at my mom's when we made love on her living room floor. The second it was over it hit me that I didn't want it to be over, ever…and it wasn't even about the sex, although I'm man enough to admit to you that it was off the chain and I've never had it 'that' good before. It was something else, I can't explain it…it was like things clicked and when I came to your room later that night I wanted to tell you then, but you made it clear that you didn't want it to be more than comfort sex…"**

**"Morgan I…" He stilled her word by holding up one of his hands.**

**"It's ok I understood why, I know my reputation, I worked hard to create and maintain my player persona. I've never seen myself as the type to settle down and raise a family, at least I never saw myself that way, until 'that' night. I love you, you are my best friend, and 'before' I would never let my mind wander too far down a lustful path with you." She arched her brow at him a bit. "Oh yes sweetness I have had very nasty thoughts about you…and me…together long before we hooked up. Hey I am a red blooded man and contrary to what you may have been told or may think, you are one hell of a woman. You are indeed very beautiful, oh so sexy and smart, don't let any man fool you into believe that we don't like 'all' those traits in a woman, they're major turn-ons. Now… being with you is all I can think about…you and the baby. I realize I do want to settle down have the house with the white picket fence, with 2.5 kids and a dog," He chuckled nervously and she giggled as tears rolled down her cheeks.**

**"Your house doesn't have a white picket fence," She pointed out.**

**"So I'll build one," He replied as he kneeled down in front of her and grasped both of her hands in his. "I love you Penelope Garcia and I can't tell you exactly when it happened but I've fallen crazy in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me." She closed her eyes freeing the rest of her unshed tears and pressed her lips together, as if she were trying to contain a scream. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and graced him with a smile as she nodded her head at him. "Is that a, "Oh Morgan I love you too and yes, I'll marry you?" He asked in a girly voice as he rolled her neck and she threw her head back a bit and laughed out right as she sniffed back more tears.**

**"Oh Derek Morgan, I do love you too and have been in love with you for a while now, and yes…yes I will marry you." She stated as she rolled her neck, mimicking his move.**

**"She said yes!" He bellowed out as he snatched up the box and opened it and then pulled out the 3.5 carat princess cut diamond ring he had purchase a couple of weeks prior. He began sliding it on her fingers just as the door opened and Rossi, Reid, Prentiss, and Hotchner all poured in.**

**"Congratulations," Rossi was the first to speak out.**

**"It's about time." Prentiss stated.**

**"Yes it is long overdue," Hotch concurred as he extended his hand to Morgan who grasped and shook it when he stood up, while Rossi kissed Garcia's cheek when she stood from her chair.**

**"So when is the big day?" Reid asked as he moved in to give Garcia's a quick kiss on the cheek. Garcia shrugged as she threw her 'fiancée' a questioning look.**

**"Hey kid we just got engaged, but we can do it right now as far as I'm concerned." Morgan replied but Garcia quickly shook her head to that idea.**

**"No way, Garci is having a big 'traditional' wedding."**

**"I don't know about the 'traditional' part," Garcia interjected as she made a sour face to the idea.**

**"Fine untraditional just not some cheap justice of the peace 'shotgun wedding'." Prentiss said as several arched brows looked at her. "Oh no…no…not to say that that's what this is…I need mean that…no, no." The others chuckled at her expense.**

**"So you're volunteering to be my maid of honor?" Garcia asked and Prentiss' eyes grew large.**

**"Really, you want me…I would have thought you'd want JJ…wow, really?" Garcia nodded her head. "Ok, yeah I'd be…honored." Prentiss said with a smile.**

**"Of course I'll ask JJ to be one of my bridesmaids, but she's just too busy nowadays with the Henry and the new job to handle the duties of the Maid of Honor, and there's a lot to do between now and June 10th." Garcia stated.**

**"June 10th?" Reid repeated as he looked at Garcia baffled. "You just picked that date just now…off the top of your head?" Garcia nodded her head vigorously and no one else, save Reid, seemed to find it odd. "Does the date have some special significance to you?"**

**"Not yet but it's going to be our wedding date, and our anniversary date for many years to come. And I figure it's little over a month away, so it gives Prentiss and I time to plan an uber slammin wedding and most importantly, it's still early enough that I'll still have my girlish figure so I can fit into a wedding dress and not look like I'm hiding a beach ball underneath it."**

**"Wait…is that how all women set their wedding dates, basing it around whether they can fit into their wedding dress?" Reid asked still a bit confused, and everyone else in the room simply nodded their heads.**

**[13 weeks]**

**"And did you get the tux for little Jackie?" Garcia asked as she walked through the underground parking garage, and headed for Esther to go out and make some last minute errands for her wedding which was in less than two weeks.**

**"Yes Princess I got all the tuxes rented and I've also rented the white limos for our wedding party." Morgan confirmed as he spoke into his cell while making his way into the back of the jet to get some coffee.**

**"Good I'm headed out now to finalize the floral arrangements we pick and to pick up my dress from the seamstress. I had really hoped I would be able to fit the dress without having to have it altered."**

**"Hey you're full of my child right now, and if the kids got a head like his old man he needs room," He joked and she giggled immediately feeling uplifted by his words.**

**"I miss you, when will you guys be home?" She asked as she continued on her trek to her car.**

**"Oh I miss you too baby, but we'll probably be in the air for another 4 hours or so." Morgan said as he sighed heavily at the thought of how long it had been since he saw his babygirl, it had definitely been a long week for him.**

**"Well that'll give me plenty of time to make sure I have a hot home cook meal waiting for you when you get home." She said as her caddy final came into view.**

**"Oh I just want a hot Penelope Garcia, naked when I get home." He replied in a hushed tone so the others wouldn't overhear him.**

**"If you be a good boy and eat all of your vegetables, you can have that for dessert."**

**"Mmmm…yes ma'am. See you in a few, I love you…"**

**"I wuuuuuv you to Garcia…*Smack*…oww," Reid's voice came over the phone and Garcia laughed as she heard Morgan and Reid bickering over line just before the call disconnected.**

**"Penelope," A voice called out from behind her and Garcia jumped in a fright.**

**"Oh my God!" She squealed out as she quickly turned to face the man that had scared her. "Kevin, don't sneak up on my like that."**

**"I'm so sorry…are…are you ok," He asked as he reached out as if wanting to hold her up but back far enough as if he were scared to touch her. "I didn't hurt the baby did I?" He asked with genuine concern.**

**"No, I'm fine and the baby is fine too."**

**"Good." He smiled bashfully. "You look great, it really is true what they say about pregnant women, you do glow." She smiled at his kind words. "I've been meaning to stop by and say I'm sorry about the way I've been acting…"**

**"No, no apologies are necessary…you're totally entitled to treat me like crap I cheat on you and…"**

**"It's ok, really I forgive you. I want you to be happy Penny even if it's not with me which leads me into my congratulations to you and Agent Morgan. I heard about the upcoming wedding, haven't gotten my invitation yet though." He stated as he frowned up a bit.**

**"Oh I didn't invite you. I'm sorry I…I just assumed that you wouldn't want to come, It wasn't because I don't think of you as a friend because I still do…I totally do," She babbled out embarrassed.**

**"I was joking, I am really happy for you but I'm not ready to watch you walk down the aisle to another man."**

**"Oh…ok," She sighed in relief and then they stood quietly for several long second.**

**"You headed out to lunch, me too." Kevin spoke out, interrupting the quietness. "You want to go grab something…its Wednesday so Nate is running his meatloaf special today, your favorite." He offered but noticed her hesitation and quickly tried to recant his offer. "But if you're busy then we can take a rain check. I just want you to know that I too still think of you as my friend."**

**"Thank you Kevin, for still wanting to be my friend…and you know what I have been craving some of Nate's meatloaf, in fact I've been craving just about everything these days." She said as she patted her belly, and Kevin smiled kindly at her as he stared longingly at her stomach. "Would you mind if we take your car though, mine it full of wedding stuff and there's barely any room for me. You can just drop me back off here after lunch."**

**"Sure, I'm parked just over here." Kevin agreed as he led the way to his lime green Ford Prius.**

**[1 hour and 10 minutes later]**

**"Well that wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be," Kevin said casually as he stopped the car at a traffic light that had turned red as they journeyed back to work. They had had a nice lunch at Nate's dinner which was just around the corner from their job and had become their favorite place to eat for the past three years. They had very nice, amicable conversations.**

**"Nope it wasn't, and that's a good thing because I meant what I said before I want us to remain friends." Garcia said as she reached out and briefly placed her hand atop his but moved it just as he shifted gears and moved through the intersection. He turned to give her a smile and to tell her he wanted the same, but was greeted with a terrifying sight of a red truck just as it struck the passenger side of his car. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and he watched in horror as the force of the impact snapped Garcia's body forward and sideways towards him and sent glass everywhere, all before blackness and quiet engulfed him.**


	5. The Consequences: Part 3

**They had been informed of the accident as soon as they arrived at their desks, Section Chief Erin Strauss had been waiting in Hotchner's office and gave him the news first and allowed him to pass it on to the others. Morgan had been laughing at something Prentiss had said to Reid when Hotch approached them.**

**"Morgan, there's been an accident." Those had been the last coherent words Morgan's brain had let filter through before it shut down that region. He had been able to rush from the room with the others following closely behind him, and they had been able to keep him from driving himself to the hospital, so his body was 'functioning' but he wasn't speaking or responding to the conversations going on around him. Even after they had arrived at the hospital Garcia and Lynch had been rushed to, Morgan was just going through the motions. Hotchner took the lead and questioned the doctors and nurses about Garcia's prognosis as Morgan sat stoically in the waiting area with the others.**

**"They said that Garcia and Kevin Lynch are both in surgery right now," Hotch stated as he returned to the group and took a seat in the empty chair across from Morgan, and watched him with worry in his eyes.**

**"Well did they give you any details about what happened, where they were when it happened?" Prentiss asked still stunned by the whole ordeal.**

**"No but Strauss was able to fill in the details apparently Garcia and Lynch were involved in a car accident. Some poor kid, who just got his license, was out joyriding, ran a green light at the intersection Lynch was driving through. The truck the teenager was driving struck the passenger side of Lynch's car. The teenager was killed instantly."**

**"But why was Garcia even with Lynch, last she told me he wasn't speaking to her." Prentiss continued to question.**

**"Witnesses at the scene said that they had just had lunch at Nate's diner right before the accident happened, so maybe they've made amends or at least was trying to." Hotch replied.**

**"Did they say how bad Garcia is, and the…baby?" Reid asked hesitantly as he eyed Morgan, the same as everyone else did at his question. Hotch simply shook his head no. Morgan swiftly stood and stalked from the room and out the exit, Prentiss stood to follow him but Hotchner stopped her.**

**"I'll go," Was all he said as he followed Morgan's trek outside. He found Morgan near the corner of the building, to the right of the entryway. He could tell by the way his head was bowed against the brick wall and how his shoulders shook that Morgan was sobbing. He also knew how Morgan never liked to have anyone, except maybe Garcia, to see him so vulnerable. "Morgan," Hotchner call out gently to the younger man, but if Morgan heard him he made no outward indications that he had. "Morgan," He called to him again but this time he placed his hand upon Morgan's back, which caused Morgan to snap his head up and lock red, wet eye onto his boss.**

**"She can't die Hotch," He said through his sobs, not caring to wipe the tears that wet his face or the snot that dribbled from his nose. "Not after everything we've gone through, not when we're so close…If she dies I'll be lost…" He turned his body completely around and rested his back upon the brick building and let his head fall back against it as his eyes looked heavenward. "And I will never forgive you…not like I forgave you for taking my father and my mother, and I only forgave you that because of 'her'." He shook his head as he sneered at the sky. "Don't take her from me, don't you fucking dare…please, please don't," His angry words to God dissolved into pitiful pleads for mercy. "Don't take her from me, please God." He wailed and Hotch did something completely out of character for him, he wrapped his arms around the broken man before him, and in turn Morgan did something out of character for him he welcomed the embrace and clung to Hotchner.**

**"Morgan listen to me Penelope is a fighter, we all know this. She's gonna pull through this, you have to believe that." At that moment Prentiss rushed up behind them.**

**"Garcia just made it out of surgery," She said in a huff and Morgan pulled from Hotch's arms and all three raced back inside.**

**[Four hours later]**

**Morgan had stayed glue in the seat he had moved close to Garcia's bedside, watching her chest raise and fall. The doctor said that given the extent of the damage to both cars and the injuries to the teenaged driver who had died and Lynch, who was in a coma and on a ventilator, Garcia's surviving with superficial scrapes and bruises and some internal bleed, was nothing short of a miracle. Even still Morgan kept vigil at her bedside too afraid to leave or close his eyes, even though they burn for sleep. He was just so scared that if he closed his eyes for anything longer than a blink she would slip away from him, in his mind's eye the only thing that was keeping her anchored to this earth was his eye, watching her every breath.**

**"Hey how's our girl?" A familiar feminine voice filled the room and he turned to where JJ stood near the foot of the bed.**

**"The doctor says she's fine, there was some internal bleeding and hemorrhaging, that they fixed in surgery, but that was hours ago and she still hasn't woke up or moved at all." Morgan answered as he locked his eyes back onto Garcia's chest.**

**"Just the body's way of heal, she'll wake up soon I'm sure. Here I brought you some coffee." She held out the steaming cup.**

**"Thanks," He said as he grasped the cup and then placed it on the bedside table beside the other two cups that had been brought to him, which were both full of coffee that was now cold.**

**"If you need to take a break, I'll sit with her." JJ offered even though she already knew what the answer was going to be. He only shook his head no as one of the night shift nurses, a black woman in her mid to late 50's, entered the room to check Garcia's vitals as they did every hour. "The baby, did the baby survive?" JJ asked Morgan but it was the nurse who replied.**

**"No that precious little angel is in heaven now, with God." RN Jackson said as she wrote some stats onto Garcia's chart, and both Morgan and JJ locked their eyes onto her. "But Ms. Garcia is young though and lord knows she's strong given what she survived, so she can have more children someday."**

**"Wha…" A low scratchy voice startled them all, and they looked at Garcia who was staring up at the nurse standing over her, with one clear eye and one eye that had black and blue bruises on the skin surrounding her right eye socket, which housed a bloody red eye due to broken blood vessel in the eye.**

**"Hey, sleeping beauty has finally decided to join us," Morgan spoke out as he leaned closer and grasped her hand, which he was already holding, more firmly within both of his.**

**"Wha…what is she saying about the baby," Garcia asked as her eyes locked onto Morgan. "What happened…is the baby ok?" She became frantic causing her blood pressure to spike.**

**"I'll go get the doctor," Nurse Jackson said as she hurried from the room shamefaced.**

**"Shh…shh, calm down baby, it's ok…it's all gonna be ok," Morgan spoke softly trying to calm her down as JJ moved to the other side of the bed and grasped her other hand, knowing that she would need the support when she learned the truth about her baby.**

**"Is the baby ok?" She asked pulling her hand free from theirs, and ignored Morgan's coddling which would usually work. Morgan was at a loss for words. He hadn't allowed himself to think about the baby they had lost, and now he found that he couldn't speak about the baby either.**

**"Penelope," JJ stepped in seeing Morgan's struggle. "You were in a car accident."**

**"No…no….no,no,no," Garcia began to sob out as her face crumbled and tears spring to her eyes while she shook her head from side to side.**

**"I am so sorry sweetie." JJ added as she placed a hand on Garcia's right shoulder.**

**"No!" Garcia screamed shrugging off both their touches as she bolted up a bit from where she lay against the pillows, and pulled at the wire and tubes she was hooked up to. Morgan jumped from his seat to calm her down and stop her actions, just as the doctor and two nurses entered the room. "I want my baby!"**

**"What happened?" The doctor asked as he moved to her IV line and injected a sedative from the needle he held in his hand.**

**"One of your nurses got her upset," Morgan stated as he casted a hard glare at Nurse Jackson who silently stood to the side avoiding his gaze.**

**"Please, please don't take my baby," Garcia continued to sob as she reached out and grabbed the other nurse's hand. "Please don't take my baby." She continued the cry as she fell back against the pillows, the sedative quickly taking effect. "Please…please…ple…"**

**[Sometime later]**

**"Hey how's she doing?" Prentiss asked as she stood from her seat in the waiting area, upon seeing Morgan walk in. Reid and JJ who were also there waiting, both stood from their seats as well.**

**"She's still out of it," Morgan said with a tired sigh as he moved to the vending machine in the corner, to look for something packed with sugar to help restore his energy.**

**"Why don't we go down to the cafeteria for some real food?" JJ said.**

**"You obviously haven't eaten any of this hospital's food." Morgan said as the candy bar he had selected fell from its station. He bent and retrieved the 'PayDay' bar.**

**"It is rather bad," Reid agreed.**

**"Ok than why don't you can I go out and pick up something for everyone, my treat." JJ directed to Reid. "What are you guys in the mood for, Chinese, Mexican, Indian food?"**

**"I don't care," Morgan said as his shoulders slumped. He realized he didn't have much of an appetite, not even for the candy bar he still held unopened in his hands.**

**"Me either, whatever you pick is fine, you guys go ahead and I'll stay and Morgan can keep me company." Prentiss announced and with a nod, JJ and Reid left out. "You don't mind keeping me company for a bit do you?" She asked as she retook her seat.**

**"Naw," Morgan answered as he moved and flopped down in the seat beside Prentiss'. He slouched back and let his head fall back against the wall and allowed his eyes to drift shut. "They've got babygirl so drugged she'll probably be out for a while."**

**"JJ said that she took the miscarriage hard."**

**"She was devastated, I have never seen her like that and I didn't know what to do, I felt so fucking helpless." Morgan said as he turned his head towards Prentiss and stared at her.**

**"And how about you, are you ok?"**

**"I'm just worried about her. Honestly I haven't thought about the baby. All the praying I've been doing has all been for 'her'. I guess that shows what kind of father I would have been, right." He as he gave a laugh in disgust.**

**"You would have been and someday will be a wonderful father Derek. You've just been so focused on making sure that Garcia is ok that your mind hasn't allowed room for anything else."**

**"No, that wasn't it, I just don't care." He said around a sad smile and Prentiss tilted her head and opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "I really don't care. I don't care that our baby died, I didn't care that that kid driving the other car died, I don't care if Lynch dies, so long as she's ok," He noticed the peculiar look that she was giving him. "What?"**

**"Kevin died about a half hour ago from his injuries, that's why Hotch and Rossi aren't here right now they're back at the office trying to track down family members so they can be notified."**

**"I'm one heartless, selfish bastard," He said bowing his head a bit. "You're sitting here telling me that one of our co-workers has died. A man we both were very acquainted with, a man that 'I' did dirty by cheating him out of his ladylove, and all I can think is, 'better him than her'."**

**"C'mon Morgan you know what this is, how this goes," She spoke as she leaned forward some to be at eye level with her friend. "This is just grief and probably a little shock too. Your life has been turned upside down, no one is going to fault you for feeling outta of it for a while."**

**"Agent Morgan," A voice called from the doorway capturing both their attention. "You wanted to know when your fiancée woke up." The young nurse spoke softly and both Morgan and Prentiss hurriedly stood from their seats. Morgan moved to leave but stopped when he realized Prentiss wasn't moving.**

**"You go ahead, get some one on one time with Garci, I'll wait here and let JJ and Reid know what's going on. We'll all stop by later." Prentiss said convincingly, but the truth was that she was nervous about see Garcia, afraid she'd say the wrong thing or do something that might upset her more. "But give her my love." Morgan nodded and then made his way back to Garcia's room.**

**[Moments later]**

**He stood in the corridor just outside the room a moment and watched her through the opened blinds of her room window. She sat mostly upright with several pillows supporting her back. The TV had been turned on, but she wasn't watching it, she just sat staring straight forward at the beige wall across the way. There was a new nurse in the room with her, at her bedside charting her vitals. Morgan could hear the pretty young brunette trying to engage Garcia in small talk but Garcia only cut her eyes at the girl briefly, looking at her from head to toe before returning her gaze back to some unknown spot on the wall. He waited until the nurse exited the room, flashing him a bright smile as she passed him, before he entered, cautiously.**

**When she noticed him in the doorway she shot him the same look she had just given the nurse, almost as if she were sizing him up, but she wouldn't allow her eye to stay on him for long, they soon moved back to take up vigil on the wall.**

**"Hey," He spoke in a hushed tone as if speaking louder would set her off again. Not that it matter because she didn't reply. "How are you feeling?" He asked and regretted it the second it was out of his mouth, and wanted to strangle his own neck when he saw the look on her face as she stared directly at him with an , 'are you fucking serious' expression. "I'm sorry that was a very stupid question…I…I just don't know what I'm supposed to say how I'm supposed to act," He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he remained rooted near the door. "I Know I don't want to upset you so maybe I should just go." He suggested but took no steps towards the door.**

**"I don't want you to go," She finally spoke and her voice was a couple decibels louder than his. "I'm sorry I spazzed out before,"**

**"No baby, no," He swiftly moved to her and fell to his knees at her bedside where he gripped her hands. "You have nothing to feel sorry for, none of this is your fault."**

**"Yes it is," She argued as fresh tears sprang forth in her eyes. "If I had just taken the rain check that Kevin offered and had lunch with him another day…and I still had so much to do before the wedding…but he wanted to mend our fences, and I really wanted that too. I just felt like I had to take the olive branch he was offering me, especially after what I did to him…"**

**"What we did to him," Morgan quickly corrected her. "Baby no one blames you for the accident. And the kid who was at fault, well he lost his life too." Garcia clamped her right hand to her mouth and her left hand instinctually squeezed his a bit tighter.**

**"Oh no…and Kevin?" She asked hopefully but Morgan could only shake his head to the question. "Oh God…no." She sobbed quietly and this time Morgan didn't attempt to calm her he just held her hand in his and let her know that he was there offering her his shoulder to cry on and anything else she needed to help her get through.**


	6. Homecoming

**The drive home had been a somber one; he had tried to engage her in conversation along the way but found that although she did respond he couldn't hold her attention for long. Getting inside their home had taken several minutes due to her battered and sore body.**

**"OK, let's go nice and slow," Morgan said as they crossed the threshold. He dropped her bag just inside the door, and steered her further into the foyer. "Are you hungry…are you tired, you want to lie down?" He rambled off never taking his arms from around her, feeling that she needed the support.**

**"I think I need to lie down for a while." Garcia answered honestly. She found that even the slightly activity drained her.**

**"Ok," He maneuvered her towards the downstairs bedroom they had taken as their own, but she stopped him.**

**"I'm gonna need more pillows than what we have on our bed, could you go grab more from the bedrooms upstairs?"**

**"Sure, you want to rest on the couch, or…"**

**"I'll just wait here for you."**

**"Are you sure?" She nodded in reply. "OK you stay put." He commanded as he pointed a finger at her, and then bounded up the stairs. She only waited long enough for him to round the corner before she moved, and headed for the room that she had had fantasies and nightmares about throughout her two week stay in the hospital. When she finally reached the door she rested her hand on the doorknob for a brief moment to prepare herself mentally and emotionally. From the second Morgan had brought her into the room she had started imagining a sweet homecoming, that wondrous day when they would bring their baby home from the hospital. In a split second that dream had been shattered. She clamped her eyes shut to try and banish that thought from her mind. She tried to calm down by reminding herself that Kevin as well as a 17 year-old boy had died, and she wasn't the only one to have lost in this situation. One of the nurses had even said to her that 'technically' her 'fetus' her son as the doctor had informed her, was not considered 'viable', but it just made her scream inside, 'He was viable to me, God Dammit!'. She opened the door to the nursery and once again her world crumbled around her. She slowly stepped inside the bare room. Gone was the all the furnishings and toy, the walls had been stripped of it's pictures and even it's paint. This time she didn't even try to contain her tears as she had been doing all day.**

**"Hey I thought I told you to stay put," Morgan stood just behind her in the doorway with a frown on his face, which vanished from his face the instant she turned and looked at him.**

**"What did you do…why…where…" She could barely get the words out over her sobs. He quickly moved to her with the intent of wrapping her inside his hands, but she just as quickly stepped back away from him. He stopped his advances seeing that they were not welcome. "How could you. You took away all of his things, like he never existed?"**

**"Naw baby that's not why I cleared everything out I just thought it would be better for you if…"**

**"Better for me, better for me," She repeated as she turned a bit and let her eyes scan the room some more. "Do I look better to you Derek?" She asked as she stared directly at him now with red, wet eyes.**

**"I'm sorry baby I thought…I was just trying to help make this transition easier for you."**

**"I lost my baby Derek, 'our' baby that's never going to be an easy thing for me and I'm never, ever going to feel 'better' about it." She spat the last part out at him as her face twisted up in disgust that he had even said such a thing to her. "Do me a favor please just stop trying to make things better and easy, and stop trying to fix this because you can't, you can't" She sobbed out and then moved through the open door that adjoined what was the nursery to their bedroom, and slammed it closed behind her.**

**[An hour later]**

**He stood in the opened door staring at her still frame which was curled up on their bed. He knew she wasn't sleeping just like she knew he was standing there, at her back watching her. She hadn't heard him move, didn't know he had until she the CD player started up with a song and then she felt the dip in the bed. They lay there quietly as the crooning of John Legend filled the room.**

**_(Oh) Hush my baby, don't you cry. __  
__I'll dry your eyes. Fulfill your heart's desire. __  
__Let's go in. Try again. __  
__Careful this time. Broken promises linger in our mind. __  
__  
__I'll give in completely. Hearts break so easy. __  
__I know. Believe me. Oh, I've tried. __  
__But my arms can hold you. My kiss console you. __  
__I'll come and __Love__ you tonight. __  
__  
__[Chorus:] __  
__And I... __  
__I love, I love, I love __  
__Love hurts sometimes __  
__But this feels right. __  
__  
__You... __  
__You love, you love, you love __  
__Though you've been burned __  
__You still return._**

**Her eyes fell closed when she felt his fingers brush her hair back from her face and his lips brush against her cheek. When she didn't pull away or tell him to leave her alone, Morgan molded his body with hers and draped his arm across her waist. Garcia's eyes immediately zoomed in on his hand which held the frog that he had brought for their baby, and the corners of her mouth tugged upward as she reached out and took the stuffed animal from his hands.**

**_Come and share my house, my home, and all I own. __  
__I'd love to give to you. __  
__Aren't you tired of going along this lonely road' __  
__It takes it's toll on you. __  
__  
__Give me your emotion, your heart's devotion. __  
__Give anything you like. __  
__And I'll give understanding. Life's so demanding. __  
__I'm all you need to get by. __  
__  
__[Chorus:] __  
__And I... __  
__I love, I love, I love __  
__Love hurts sometimes __  
__But this feels right. __  
__  
__And You... __  
__You love, you love, you love __  
__Though you've been burned __  
__You still return. _**

**"I didn't get rid of his things, I just moved them into one of the upstairs bedroom," Morgan announced speaking in a hushed tone his lips brushing her earlobe as he spoke. "I figured we could always use everything…later…you know if…if you wanted to try again." Garcia turned in his arms and lay in a prone position as she stared up at him in surprise, her eyes holding hope. "I mean if you wanted to, whenever…" She smiled and clutched the toy to her chest with one hand and reached up and cupped his face lovingly with the other.**

**"I do want to," She said as she nodded her head. "As soon as the doctor gives the ok I want to try and get pregnant again." Morgan leaned over and kissed her forehead and then smiled down at her.**

**"OK, but only when the doctor says its ok." He said in an authoritative tone and she hurriedly nodded her head again in agreement.**

**"Thank you," She said as she moved in and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. She pulled back but he grasped her face and pulled her back to his mouth for a more sensual kiss that was slower and softer. And there they lay until the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the stars graced the sky; holding on to each other and talking about their future wedding and the big family they both wanted a conversation with interludes of stolen kisses.**

**_I love, I love, I love __  
__Love hurts sometimes __  
__But this feels right. __  
__  
__And You... __  
__You love you love you love __  
__Though you've been burned __  
__You still return. __  
__  
__Still return __  
__Still return to love (Oh) __  
__Keep coming back to love (Ah oh) _**

**_['I Love You, Love' _From John Legend's new album, 'Evolver']**

**[fin]**


End file.
